


【罗索】校医与学生

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 学院AU, 校医罗, 藻未成年警告, 高二生藻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 校医罗，高二生索第一次相遇是打架后脚崴到了不情愿的去了校医院第二次是找机会把别人给揍了后自己强行留下一点小擦伤去找校医玩再往后就有事没事跑校医院最后就可以生米煮成熟饭了藻子平时叫“特拉男老师”，有时候叫“hentai sensei”（有时候床上也会喊），特别正经的时候喊“罗”（有时候求饶或者撒娇也会喊）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	【罗索】校医与学生

罗一把抱起了索隆，托着屁股搂着腰给人怼到了墙上。

索隆不由得内里收缩了一下，两条有力的长腿更加用力的缠住了罗的腰，两手也从对方的脖子逐渐滑倒背部，将两人间的距离拉近，用一种低沉的、沙哑的、饱含情欲的嗓音说：“hentai sensei。”

罗听完也只是挑了挑眉，用力向上顶了一下问道：“你在说谁呢，色小鬼。”说完还使劲的拍了下对方的屁股，“你看这里面夹的多紧啊，谁才是hentai啊？”

“sensei不也是变大了吗？”索隆也不甘示弱的收缩了两下，换来对方倒吸一口凉气。

“你今天别想出这个门了，惹火了我可比打架后要更难走路的哦。”

索隆一口咬住对方的耳垂，舔舐着上面的两枚耳环，然后松开轻声说道：“奉陪到底。”


End file.
